


Keep Smiling

by EeveeBailey (StarlingJedi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Uranium - Fandom
Genre: And I'm Addicted To Angst, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sorry Not Sorry, This Guy Just Breaks My Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/EeveeBailey
Summary: Ever since the day he graduated, he never forgot that advice...Based on the fangame Pokemon Uranium; also contains end-game spoilers for Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Shadows of Almia / Pokemon Uranium one-shot while I work on my longer Uranium stories... Kellyn just breaks my heart so badly... :'(
> 
> Contains end-game spoilers for Shadows of Almia; no spoilers for Pokemon Uranium, as the story of Kellyn losing his wife is pretty much the first thing you experience in the game...

_Keep smiling._

Ever since the day he graduated, he never forgot that advice (how _could_ he forget, after all – he tended to remember just about everything). _I work for the smiles of Pokemon and people_... the words he carved into the Pledge Stone at the Academy, embedded as permanently in his memory as they are in the stone.

_Keep smiling._

He did, for many years. Even after Operation Brighton, even after nights upon nights of countless nightmares of being swallowed into the void by Darkrai, of those shadows reaching into his soul and dredging up his worst fears and his darkest memories... he still managed, day after day, to keep smiling. Some days were harder than others; some days he had to force himself to pretend everything was fine, even when nothing felt fine any more.

_Keep smiling._

He moved to a new region, but even then things didn't change. Almost every night, the horrible nightmares... trying to push onward through the memories and the Missions and the effort of trying to manage a new Ranger Base – one that needed insane amounts of restructuring to bring it to any semblance of regulation...

And then he met _her_.

Suddenly, he didn't _have_ to remind himself to keep smiling. It just... _happened_. Even on the darkest days, as long as she was there, then none of the memories of the past or the stress in the present mattered. As long as she was there, everything was fine, even if it didn't seem like it at times. As long as she was there, he had a reason to smile.

Until, one day... she wasn't.

_Keep smiling._

Suddenly, those words he'd lived by all his life meant nothing. Instead of a mantra to live by, they became a mocking taunt echoing around his head.

_Keep smiling..._

_Keep smiling..._

_Keep smiling..._

He tried... but he just couldn't anymore.


End file.
